


Gun Squad

by Tamunoimi



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamunoimi/pseuds/Tamunoimi
Relationships: Brotherhood - Relationship





	Gun Squad

GUN SQUAD  
TAMUNOIMI FENIBO OPUSUNJU

PROLOGUE  
“Sergeant, this is your briefing. Gun Squad. Twelve highly capable mercenaries. I would rank their individual abilities as a level above excellent. Infamously known for overthrowing the organization that created them, carving out a large chunk of the world as their own and then vanishing into thin air. Many people, people of power and influence have seen their lives and the lives of their loved ones cut short due to them. You stand in their way, they will kill you. An entire country is not enough to bring them down. If you are wise, you will fear them. If you are religious, you should pray to God to never have to meet any of them.”  
“With all due respect Sir, you said they’ve vanished. Why are you warning me about people who are nowhere to be found?”  
“Because someone killed their mother.”

CHAPTER 1  
He moved through the snow as effectively as he could, lifting each leg clad in dark timberland boots and landing with a thump as he took each step. The grief in his mind weighed him down more than his black duffle bag.   
“A picture from afar would look like a work of art.”, He thought to himself. “A man in all black walking through a field of grass covered completely in snow so white it reflected the moonlight.   
“Beautiful aesthetic”, He thought to himself. Similar thoughts came to mind in a failed attempt to cheer himself up.   
That was the issue with being heavily depressed, it was difficult to be happy when nothing can be done to change the problems affecting him. He eventually stopped moving. It was difficult to tell if he had arrived at his location. If you did not know exactly where it was you would never be able to find it. He took a second to stare at the moon. There were no clouds in the sky, all the snow had settled. He let out a deep sigh and smiled.   
“This would make a nice picture”, He said as he reached into the snow and pulled open a hatch from the ground. He placed his duffle bag across his shoulder and descended into the pit. A few minutes later he had reached the ground. He lit up a torchlight and began walking. As he walked bright fluorescent lights from both sides of the ceilings lit up his way, leading him to a door. He turned off his flashlight and kept walking. He reached the door and passed through a number of security protocols.   
“Password”, an automated voice asked.  
“Fragile”, he replied.   
A section in the door opened revealing a retinal scanner and fingerprint detection device. He followed all prompts waiting for the next step. While waiting he stood wondering what would happen if the door in front of him fell on him or if it had fallen on anyone.   
“Would I survive? Could I force it back?”, He thought.  
Before he could answer his questions, he was interrupted by the voice asking for a full name.   
“Xavier Jestus Opusunju”, He replied.   
“Height: six feet, skin complexion: dark brown, age: 32. Welcome, Numeral II. Codename Trickshot.”, The voice said as the door in front of him parted revealing a large oval hallway for him to enter. Xavier walked in and went through the door opposite the entrance. The door led to a large room which looked like a spot for older men to relax and enjoy drinks served by young ladies. The carpets were dark brown and matched the colour of the single sofas arranged across the right side of the room. The walls which were pure white reflected the goldish yellow lights of the chandeliers spread across the ceiling. A large black round table was arranged in the middle of the room. It looked like it did not belong there. A man in a black shirt, trouser and loafers was seated at the side with his back facing the bar stocked full of drinks on the left side of the room. His feet were crossed on the table as he leaned back into his chair.   
“T!!”, He said valiantly, not moving an inch from his position.   
“Wole, you don’t seem to have changed a bit”, Xavier replied.  
“What’s there to change about me?”, Wole asked as he turned his eyes towards the bar. Unlike Xavier who happened to be light brown, Wole was quite dark in complexion. The cornea of his eyes where always pure white and the juxtaposition of his eyes with his skin colour gave Xavier a certain type of amusement.   
“Xavier, why did you call for us to meet?”, a voice from the bar asked.  
Xavier’s eyes followed to see who had spoken to him. A man about average height and similar skin complexion as Xavier walked towards the two of them with bottles of water in his hands. He was slim and with a mass of hair tied in a bundle. He had defined cheekbones and his beard was rough. He had the image of a starving artist, specifically a painter. He wore a black tuxedo with a turtleneck instead of a white shirt. His gold lapel pin and wristwatch sparkled.   
“It’s good to see you Amen.” Xavier said  
“Numeral V, AK. I don’t remember giving you first name rights”, Amen joked as he passed around bottles of water.  
“Next time don’t call me by mine”, Xavier replied with a smile as well.   
“I asked for a drink, not water”, Wole moaned.   
Amen ignored him, turning his attention back towards Xavier. “What happened?”  
“You don’t know? you haven’t heard?”, Xavier asked  
“Of course I’ve heard, that’s the only reason I answered your message. I want to hear it from you, I expect you to know more.” Amen replied  
“He’s right”, Wole chimed in from the bar. He had gotten up to fix himself a nice cold glass of whiskey. He took a sip from his glass cup and continued speaking. “I know you didn’t just call us here without some sort of briefing.”  
“Alright then”, Xavier said.  
“As of 6AM in the morning, on the 18th of June. Matron rescued 60 young girls that were kidnapped and being held hostage at a hidden facility located on the outskirts of Abuja. This was the 25th sex ring she was breaking up. She had prevented mass rigging, multiple murder attempts on certain journalists and officials who were fighting against corruption and injustice within the country. She was doing her best to fix the country. Working towards a better Nigeria as she promised us. This made her a lot of enemies. On the 1st of May she was assassinated on the streets of Port-Harcourt. There is currently no information about her murderer or even her death. The entire story was covered up and reduced to a small section in a news article.” Xavier was done speaking but Amen and Wole were staring at him, waiting for more.   
“What?”, Xavier asked.  
“Is that all? No information on who killed her? Who the assassin was?” Wole asked as he walked back to the table with his whiskey in hand.  
“I just told you there is no information on any of that”, Xavier replied  
“Of course there isn’t any to the public, but to you as well?”, Amen let out a little laugh. “That’s surprising”  
“So why exactly did you call us then?’, Wole asked   
“Isn’t it obvious?”, Amen laughed again. “He wants to use all of us to find out who did this. Enact some sort of revenge”  
Xavier was a little bit irritated and shocked by their tone.   
“She took care of us for as long as I can remember, she’s the sole reason any of us were able to put BNA behind us. We have been living peaceful lives because of her....”  
“And we will continue to live peaceful lives because of her.”, Amen interrupted, looking into Xavier’s eyes as though he was searching for a reason to be passionate.   
“Listen”, Wole placed his hands on Xavier’s shoulder as he pulled his chair closer. “No-one is going to risk their lives on a revenge mission. Why do you think we are the only ones here? It’s either we were the only ones with the common decency to tell you that we are not joining you or they didn’t get the message”  
“Something needs to be done”, Xavier replied. “we can’t just let this go unpunished”  
“Yes, we can, and we will.”, Amen stood up. “Let me ask you a question. Where is he?”  
“Who?”, asked Xavier.  
“Headboy. Where is our leader?” Amen asked again.  
“I don’t know, I expected to meet him here.”, Xavier replied.  
Amen laughed. “Let me help you. I’ve been in contact with ‘VIII’. As you know he can find anyone he wants, doesn’t matter if they’re dead or alive, he’ll find you as long as you’re on this earth. Except Headboy.”  
“He’s not dead” Wole said. “We’re sure of that much, but he can’t be found. If after her death he has found no reason in calling any of us back, then there’s no reason to return.”  
“Even if we agreed to join you, without Headboy the rest won’t. You know that much” Amen drank some water and unbuttoned his jacket revealing his golden buckled belt.   
“So you want us to forget that she was murdered? Ignore it, just like that?”, Xavier asked.  
“Of course not.” Amen replied. “She’s the closest thing any of us had to a mother.” “The three of us are here now, and her burial is scheduled for Saturday, next tomorrow. We will attend the ceremony and proceed to honour her in our own ways, for the rest of our lives.”  
There was a short moment of silence amongst the three men.   
“As for now I will be retiring to my quarters for the next few hours, and I will be taking that”, Wole walked to the bar and grabbed the remaining bottle of whiskey. “Please refrain from disturbing me till Saturday morning. Thank you”  
“I will be turning in for the night as well. Good night” Amen threw his bottle of water into the trashcan beside the exit.  
Xavier was left defeated, sitting at the table with a bottle of water in his hands. Looking at the chandeliers on the ceiling.  
“This would make a nice picture.”, He thought.

A day and a half had passed. The men were dressed and ready to leave by 5AM. They wore black tuxedos. Amen, as usual wore a black turtleneck instead of a tuxedo shirt. His gold lapel was shining brilliantly off his suit. The three of them rode in a black escalade to the funeral site. It was a calm serene environment located upon a small hill. The sky was clear blue, and a light breeze blew by every so often. The land scape was a grassy plain decorated with mostly grey tombstones. The flowers of different kinds and colours dropped by loved ones enhanced the beauty of the funeral site. There were no parking spots. Just sandy areas where people tried to arrange their cars as neatly as they could. The men parked close to a small wooden cathedral near the entrance. There were other people mourning their lost ones. Some were just having them buried while others were replacing the flowers at their tombstones. There was a particular family fully clothed in black. A mother and two children, a son and daughter. They must have been paying respects to their late husband and father. Amen said a little prayer under his breath for the children. 

The three men finally arrived at the grave site. They chose to forego the open casket ceremony. Aside from the priest who gave prayers for all burials, they were the only ones in attendance. They watched as their matron’s body was lowered into the ground. The priest recited a poem for her. Xavier was in the most sober mood of all. He was still disappointed that only the three of them were here after his summons and even more so, the fact that they were uninterested in figuring out who murdered their matron. After the proceedings, Amen and Wole returned to the car but Xavier decided to spend some more time by his adopted mother’s newly implanted tombstone.   
“She must have meant a lot to you”, a deep croaky voice said.   
Xavier was so deep in thought he had not noticed the tower of a man that had crept up beside him before he spoke. Keeping his eyes on matron’s tombstone Xavier asked to be left alone.   
“Don’t worry”, The man replied. He wore a black shirt with white trousers and a matching trench coat. His loafers and fedora were a mix of black and white. His attire would have caused a bit of laughter from Xavier, but jokes were not something he was in the mood to entertain, especially the one this man seemed to be pulling.   
“Why do you have a gun aimed at me”, Xavier asked calmly as he continued to face the tombstone.   
“Out of respect for your dearly departed here, I suggest we change locations”, the man replied, ignoring Xavier’s question.   
Xavier followed him, simply because he did not like the idea of desecrating matron’s grave by killing a stranger who pulled a gun on him. Although she would not be surprised. He had killed people for far less in more revered places. He walked with the gun aimed at his back. Xavier noticed that funeral grounds were now empty. All the people that had even arrived with them had gone. He was led past the parked escalade into the small church. The church building was cleared out. The ground was made of dried up clay and mud. The long wooden benches that were supposed to be arranged in two columns and multiple rows were spread out to the side by men wearing grey coloured kaftans. Seven men were in the cathedral including Amen and Wole. Amen looked up to the structure of Jesus Christ crucified on the cross at the end of the building and said a little prayer. Xavier assumed he was asking for forgiveness for what was about to occur. They were held at gun point as other men tied them to a group of single chairs arranged in the middle of the church. Xavier joined them. The man in the suit sat in front of them and took off his fedora hat. Wole let out a little laugh. The three of them immediately recognized him.  
“Hamzat, you’ve grown”, Wole said.


End file.
